Interesting is an Understatement
by psychokitty3
Summary: Teen fic! A lazy summer, what better way to spice it up than a trip to Hawaii with your boyfriends? It's good for the four Halliwell sisters! But, when the trip goes awry, will everything turn out okay, or go completely and utterly wrong? chap 4 done
1. Fly

AN: There are a bunch of things I want to say, and I don't want to take too long doing it, so I'll abbreviate. Yes, this is the third installment in my Interesting Series. This is a little different than the previous two fics, as it is set during the summer. And, just to let you know, I have chosen NOT to have magic in this fic. The tallies were very close, and I figured that if you read my first two without magic, you would read this too. Well, hopefully... please! I'm not sure exactly where this fic will take me, but I know some of the main events that I will have. And, yes, I do know I'm starting this off really quickly, but I have a lot to do later. You'll see what I mean. Um... I think that's it. Happy reading!  
  
Only ages that have changed:  
  
Prue - 18 Paige - 11 Glenn - 11 Grams - Even older  
  
Wait a minute, I just realized that I had sixteen-year-old freshmen and thirteen-year-old 6th graders. Um... whoops. Everyone else is the right age, just not those two. Those four, I mean. Um... let's just say that that's the way it is in California, even though I know it's not. Or they were started at different times. Something like that should work. Um... yeah. My mistake.  
  
Now, chapter one...  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
Four girls were in a room, doing various activities. One was reading, one was drawing, one was cleaning, and one was talking on the phone. The four girls were very similar, yet completely different. They were the wonders known as the Halliwell sisters, located in the pinkish-red victorian manor at 1329 Prescott Street. Their names were Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell, their ages in that order. Prue had blue eyes and raven black hair; Piper chocolate eyes and long, brunette hair; Phoebe light brown hair and big brown eyes; Paige dark, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and paler than pale skin.  
  
The sisters were just relaxing on a lazy summer afternoon. They had only been out of school for two weeks, but were already somewhat ready to go back. They had no vacations to look forward to, as their family NEVER went on trips.  
  
"NO WAY!" SLAM!  
  
The four sisters looked up and at each other, noticing that they had all yelled the same thing for different reasons. They all looked at the others, expecting them to say their reason first. "This smudge won't come off!" Prue said, pointing to the vase she was cleaning. "This guy ACTUALLY looks like that cute guy that stars in Smallville! I was trying to sketch him!" Paige exclaimed excitedly, holding up her pretty well sketched picture of the said actor. "Linda is having an affair with Michael." Piper said, indicating the book she was reading. Her sisters looked at her, their eyebrows raised. "What? I was SO expecting it to be James." she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige turned their heads for a moment, so that their sister couldn't see them rolling their eyes.  
  
"What about you, Pheebs?" Prue asked, not caring to hear about the romantic stylings of the characters in whatever book her eldest younger sister was reading. "Andy!" Phoebe shouted excitedly. "What about Andy?" Prue asked. "He, he..." Phoebe started, shock seeming to settle into her features. "On with it." Prue demanded. Her, Piper, and Paige were now gathered around the forth sister.  
  
"You know the contest Andy entered about, like, two years ago? Paige, you won't, and neither did I, but I do now. He won the contest." Phoebe said quickly. "What contest was that again?" Piper asked, trying to jog her own memory. "The contest for a trip for eight to Hawaii!" Phoebe yelled enthusiastically. Her sisters' mouths dropped open, excited glimmers in their eyes. "Wait, you don't mean..." Paige started. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes! I do mean! He's taking us to Hawaii!"  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: I know, a little far-fetched, but what in this fic isn't? Also, yes, the first chapter was short, but most of my first chapters are. This was basically kind of a teaser. Please, please review! I would much appreciate it! This is after a song by Hilary Duff! 


	2. Celebration

AN: You know, with the whole magic thing, I now have everything planned out. It probably won't show up this fic, but it most likely will in the next one, but not definitely. It could show up in this fic. You never know, but I do! Bwahahaha.... JK! Okay, enough being evil, and on with the chapter!  
  
lillynilly - Thanks, and I can't really tell you that, you know, internet safety and all. But, I CAN tell you this: I'm old enough to still be in school. That's all you're gonna get. Sorry, but it's safety!  
CharmedMilliE - Yeah, damn contests. Don't worry, you haven't seen the development of the story. The summery sucks worse than my other two did, so this probably seems really bad, but it isn't, trust me! I have... lots and lots of plans for this story. Yups! winter blaze - Oh, you'll see it, um... now, 'cause I added a new chapter. Yup! Thanks!  
foreverfree - Oh, it doesn't matter. Did you see the reviews for the last chapter of this story's prequel? THAT is a lot of space. Yups! anyway, your review gave me some inspiration for this chapter, so thanks bunches!  
charmed-greeek - Sorry, but I thought that was a good place to stop. This chapter is longer. Thanks!  
Faith Kingsley - Yes, I love working on the sisters' relationships. Even if I did have magic, it probably wouldn't be a major part of the fic, just a little thing to deal with. Thanks for your review!  
OTHCharmedFreak - I know, I would love to take their place too! Well, then again, I wouldn't. You'll see what I mean. Thanks for the review!  
Gryffindor620 - Well, you'll see.... teehee! Lots and lots of plans for this fic, I have. No sense, but that's okay! Thanks!  
charmedangel429 - Yes, of course this is a sequel! I love teen fics, so it makes sense that I'd make them, right? I'm glad you like them too, and thanks for reviewing!  
andy20 - Thanks!  
  
Now, chapter two...  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
"Hawaii?"  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige quickly ran up to their other sister, wondering if what she said was actually true. Phoebe smiled ear-to-ear. "YUP! We're going to Hawaii. At least, as long as Grams approves of it." she said. All four girls began squealing. "We're going to Hawaii!" Paige shouted.  
  
The girls spent a few moments celebrating, and then slowly came to their senses. "How long?" Prue asked. "Three weeks." Phoebe said. She was now exceeding ecstatic. "Three weeks? Are you sure Grams will allow that?" Prue asked. "And, I don't really want to be away from Leo for that long." Piper put in. Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Did you hear what I said? It's a trip for eight."  
  
"Wait..." Paige said. "So that means us and the boys?" she asked. Phoebe nodded. "Whoa. There is, like, NO WAY that Grams will let us do that. We'd be more than a thousand miles away, and with our boyfriends. Grams could just smell the sex." Phoebe and Paige blanched. "Thank you SO much for putting that picture in my head, Prue." Phoebe said sarcastically. The two eldest sisters just laughed at the looks of disgust on their little sisters' faces.  
  
"Wait, that means that she wouldn't let us go either!" Paige realized. "Yeah, sorry Paige." Piper said, putting her hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "But she might if Piper proposes the idea." Prue suggested. "Yeah, you're the granddaughter that wouldn't do anything like that." Phoebe said, smiling slyly. "Even though you have." Paige added. Piper backed away from her sisters a little bit.  
  
"Wait a minute, you expect ME to ask Grams if we can go to Hawaii?" Piper asked nervously. All three of her sisters put on their puppy dog eyes. Piper looked over the faces and caved. "Okay, fine, I'll do it." she surrendered. "Yay!" Phoebe said, and hugged her. Prue and Paige followed suit. "Get off me!" Piper said jokingly, and they did reluctantly.  
  
Just then, they heard the front door close. "That's your cue." Phoebe said, and she, Prue, and Paige pushed Piper into the foyer.  
  
T:T:T  
  
Piper stumbled into the room, tripping over her own feet. She only did that when she was panicking. Luckily, Grams hadn't seen it, as she was carrying way too many bags of groceries. "Here, let me help you with that." Piper volunteered, and took half of the load of groceries from her grandmother.  
  
The two walked to the kitchen and set the bags on the island and table. They started putting things away, and Piper asked "Grams, who are all these groceries for?" Grams turned to face her second eldest granddaughter. "They're for you and your sisters, dear. You four eat a lot more than you may think." she said. "You all cost about two hundred dollars every three weeks just for food." she added. Piper's ears perked up.  
  
"Would you mind if you could save two hundred dollars?" Piper asked casually, continuing to put the groceries. "What do you mean by that, darling?" Grams asked. "How would you feel if, say, we went away for three weeks?" Piper asked, trying to mask her nervousness. "Now, why would you go away for three weeks?" Grams asked, slamming the peanut butter that was in her hand on the island top and facing Piper. Suspicion was crawling across her features. "Um, well, I, um..." Piper stuttered, not so sure she could do this now.  
  
"Darling, why would you go away for three weeks?" Grams asked again, her voice sickeningly sweet. "CanthefourofusgotoHawaiiwiththeboysforthreeweeks?" Piper asked quickly. "Come again?" Grams asked, knowing that her granddaughter said something but not able to make heads or tails of it. "Um... can Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and I go to Hawaii for three weeks?" Piper asked. Grams smiled. "Piper, darling, you know that we can't afford to go to Hawaii, let alone for three weeks." she said.  
  
"I know that, Grams. It's just... Andy won this contest for a free trip to Hawaii for three weeks." Piper confessed. "So, please please please can we go?"  
  
T:T:T  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Paige were waiting in the conservatory for the answer to whether or not they could go to Hawaii. They were waiting very impatiently. It had been over ten minutes since they had pushed the fourth sister out of the room, and she should have come back with an answer by then.  
  
"What do you think is taking her so long?" Paige asked, glancing at the clock for the umpteenth time. "I don't know." Phoebe answered. "She could have had to do some convincing." Prue suggested. "Or she could be yelled at." Phoebe argued. "Piper, nah, not her." Paige disagreed. "We'd hear the yelling, anyway. I don't hear anything."  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
The three sisters turned to spot Piper standing in the doorway. "And what do you hear?" Phoebe asked, knowing that her sister would find someway of answering the real question. "I hear sadness." Piper said, her expression downcast. The other three's mouths dropped open, expecting that they weren't going to Hawaii. "Because this house will only have on occupant for three weeks, as the other four will be in Hawaii!" Piper finished, hurriedly and excitedly. "We're going to Hawaii?" Paige asked excitedly. "No, Paige, we're not." Piper answered sarcastically, a huge smile still on her face.  
  
Suddenly, all four burst out in squeals. They were going to go to Hawaii. "Wait, we only have a week to get ready!" Phoebe realized. "What's the deal?" Prue asked. "We only have a week! We have to get cool bikinis, manicures, pedicures..." Phoebe rambled. "We already have cool bikinis." Piper argued, indicating the eldest sister and herself. "But we don't!" Paige argued. "You're right! We gotta go shopping!" Prue agreed, and she, Phoebe, and Paige were heading for the door.  
  
"WAIT!" Piper called, and they all turned to face her. "What?" they all asked. "In exchange, I have to cook Grams' favorite meal for dinner tonight." she said, and her sisters groaned. "But doesn't it take you, like, forever to make it?" Paige whined. "Yeah, so we can't go today." Piper said. "But, there's something you all can do tonight." "What?" Phoebe asked. "The dishes." Piper said, and Prue, Phoebe, and Paige groaned again. "Hey, no objections. I have to do this for the trip, so you guys get to do the dishes, as you're going on the trip too."  
  
"Fine, Piper." Prue agreed. She didn't mind having to do the dishes so she could go to Hawaii. "Can we go shopping tomorrow?" Phoebe asked eagerly. "Definitely." Piper answered, and headed into the kitchen, getting ready to prepare the meal that won permission to go to Hawaii.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: Okay, this chapter officially sucked. Oh, well, I needed to do it. Well, I felt like doing it. Um... I'm sorry for the long time without updating, I've just had this major brain rush for another fic recently, so I've worked hard on that. Please, please, please review! This is after a song by Kool & the Gang. 


	3. Super Girl

AN: I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever, but I've had head rushes for other things. But, now, I'm having a head rush for this chapter. Okay, really dirty joke at the beginning of this chapter, but that's what teens do. We tell dirty jokes, don't we? (author hears crickets chirping) Okay, maybe you teens don't want to admit it, but we SO do. You HAVE to agree, at least deep, deep down. Okay, enough, just read the story.  
  
Faith Kingsley - That's funny. I bet you do kind of resemble a drunken chicken. JK! See, I am updating. Thanks!  
CharmedMilliE - Thanks.  
OTHCharmedFreak - I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm updating now! Thanks!  
charmedmel32 - Um... I don't want to say anything, but who said they were actually going to get there? I have a huge plan for this, and thanks for the review!  
winter blaze - Sry I didn't do that, but I am now! Thanks!  
piperleo4eva - Don't worry, there will be P/L fluff, as well as all the other 'ships fluff. I do love the word update, it sounds really cool. Thanks for reviewing!  
charmed-greek - Oh, I'm sorry that it you were in a bad mood, and I will update that fic soon. I'm almost done the next chapter. Thanks!  
AsherSmasher - Oh, thank you so much for the appreciation. (sarcasm) Thanks for reviewing!  
Magical Princess - Oh, Phoebe is thirteen and Piper is sixteen. Yups. Thanks!  
Gryffindor620 - Thanks, and that could have happened. I mean, Piper had to promise Grams that meal and everything, so she could have. Thanks!  
Padme the 2nd - Really interesting name, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Now, chapter 3...  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
"Swimsuits?"  
  
"Check." "Check." "Check."  
  
"Sunscreen?"  
  
"Check." "Check." "Check."  
  
"Condoms?"  
  
"Check." "Check." "Check. Wait, NO!"  
  
It was a week later, and the four Halliwell sisters were finishing up their packing extravaganza. Piper was reading off of a checklist that their Grams had made for their trip, and the other three sisters were checking their suitcases.  
  
Piper laughed out loud at the last comment, while Phoebe huffed. Prue and Paige looked back and forth between the middle sisters, confused about their reactions. They both jumped when Piper fell to the floor, laughing so hard she couldn't stand. Phoebe suddenly joined in the laughter, but wasn't to the same point as Piper was. "Guys, what...?" Prue asked. "Condoms." Phoebe let out between bursts of laughter, sounding very out of breath. Prue and Paige's eyes widened when they realized what they had said earlier. They joined their sisters in laughing their brains out. They could not BELIEVE that they had gotten into such a rhythm that they had said 'check' to THAT.  
  
Just then, their Grams walked into the room, as she was alerted by the ruckus. "What is going on in here?" she asked. "We're bringing condoms." Paige said cheerily, and all four of them laughed even harder. Grams' eyes widened at that. "What?" she asked. "Don't worry Grams, I'm not." Piper said, laughing while she was 'reassuring' her grandmother.  
  
Grams realized that her granddaughters were just joking. Well, she HOPED they were just joking. "Girls, did you finish the list?" she asked. "Yeah, we did." Piper said, handing her grandmother the piece of paper. She had finally calmed down, but her sisters were still spontaneously sniggering. "Good." Grams said, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Okay, so you guys ready for HAWAII?" Piper asked enthusiastically. "YES!" her sisters squealed. "Okay!" Piper said, her voice sounding similar to a cheerleader's. "Let's close our suitcases!" Prue shouted, mocking excitement. The four looked over to their suitcases. Each one of them was filled past the limit with clothes, make-up, and other various girly items. The airline had only allowed one suitcase per person, so the girls all had a hard time fitting everything in them. "Let's get this over with." Piper said, and the four headed over to their respective suitcases.  
  
A few minutes later, only Phoebe had her suitcase closed. The other three sisters were still struggling with trying to keep the top down while they were latching it. "Oh, that is so unfair!" Paige shouted, trying once again to sit on her suitcase to get the top closed. "Yeah, you're like super girl. You're super strong." Piper said, and pressed down on her suitcase. "I know, I'm Wonder Woman! I wish I could fly too." Phoebe said, a look of contemplation on her face.  
  
"Okay, Diana, how about you come over here and give your weak sis a hand?" Piper asked. "Sure, brainy sidekick." Phoebe said jokingly, and closed her sister's suitcase with ease. "Now, that's just not fair." Piper said, looking at the closed suitcase. "Yes, it is." Phoebe argued, and easily closed both Prue and Paige's suitcases.  
  
"Girls, it's time to go!"  
  
The four sisters made eye contact when they heard their grandmother's voice. Their eyes immediately lit up. "I guess it's time for us to go on our first family trip, like, ever." Phoebe said excitedly. "Damn, I didn't want to go." Piper said sarcastically. "Piper, don't cuss." Prue scolded. All three of her younger sisters stared at her. "Are you serious?" Paige asked. "It's a lost cause." Phoebe said. Prue smiled. "I guess you're right." she said, and ran out the door, her suitcase in tow. "Hey!" Piper yelled, and ran after her older sister, her suitcase with her as well. "Not that I mind, but do you think she'll ever stop?" Phoebe asked. "Nope. You?" Paige asked. "Not a chance." Phoebe responded, and the two sisters headed out of the door.  
  
T:T:T  
  
"Hey, Piper."  
  
Grams had said goodbye to her four granddaughters at security, and the four sisters had just arrived at their gate, greeted by Leo.  
  
"Hey, you." she said, and he pulled her in for a kiss. As soon as their lips parted, Phoebe said "Hello, guys! Where are the guys?" "Oh, yeah." Piper said, blushing a little bit. "They're over at the frozen yogurt stand a bit down the airport." Leo said, pointing down the hall. "Thanks. We'll just wait till they get back." Prue said, and she, Phoebe, Paige sat down in three nearby seats. Leo sat down in a seat across from them, and Piper sat in his lap. She leaned back into him, and he ran his fingers through her hair. The pecked each other on the lips again. "You know, I always wonder how you two don't get arrested from all the PDA you do." Phoebe said jokingly. Piper playfully glared at her, and Leo hugged her close.  
  
Just then, the other three boys arrived back. "Hey, Prue." Andy said, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After they parted, Prue turned to Phoebe. "Is that enough PDA for you?" she asked. "Yeah, but it's not nearly as much as Piper and Leo." Phoebe answered. Piper reached across the small aisle and lightly smacked Phoebe upside the head. "Hey, what'd you do that for?" Phoebe asked, holding the back of her head. Piper just rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"First-Class boarding call for flight 8365 to Honolulu, Hawaii."  
  
"That's us." Andy said, and he picked up his carry-on. "It is?" Prue asked, picking up her purse as well. She looked around, and everyone else was also dealing with picking up their purses, backpacks, and briefcases. "You didn't tell us we had THAT good of seats." Paige said. "Well, it's a contest. Do you think that so many people would have replied if they had offered Economy Class seats?" Andy asked. "No." Billy replied. "Good boy." Phoebe said, and pinched his cheek. "Don't do that." Billy said, and Phoebe let go. "But you're such a good boy!" Phoebe said, and pinched his cheek again. The group walked down the small passage to the airplane, all laughing.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: I'm sorry this is so short, but I'm having a head rush for the next chapter, so expect that soon! Again, sorry about the slow updating, but I'm busy! Please, please review, and this is after a song by Krystal! 


	4. Music

AN: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in, like, ever! I'm SO sorry! Oh, well, better late than never. Right? (Prays that readers won't strangle her to death) I just haven't gotten any ideas for this story, 'cause I decided that my original idea was stupid, and I had planned to use a couple of the events from that version in this one's sequel! So, I decided to come up with a completely new story line. I've also been thinking about other fics during the time, as you may note by the other fics written by my account. But, as I had written in another fic's AN, I'm trying to update all of my stories, instead of focusing on just two. I'm going to try and update them all! Please read on!

I'm thanking everyone that reviewed for chapter 3 here, 'cause this is technically chapter four!

WINTER BLAZE - Thanks for the review!

HYPER-PIPER-312 - Thanks, and thanks, and thanks! Lot's o' compliments in that one!

ANDY20 - Oh my gosh, that's how long it's been since I updated? It's about St.

Patrick's Day! You wished me happy Halloween! Oh, I'm SO sorry I didn't update sooner! So, so sorry!

MAGICAL PRINCESS - I make Piper a lot like me, too. I'm basically a mix between her and Paige on the show. Weird, huh? I'm independent, a bit bossy (whoops), incredibly sarcastic, very strange, very emotional and temperamental, a complete romantic, and I LOVE music! Teehee... Thanks!

NEORIPLEY - Yes, I have been teasing my readers in this fic! I'm doing it again this chapter! Teehee... teasing is fun. Thanks!

PADME THE 2ND - You actually thought that? No, no, no, no, no. Grams hates men, remember? Oh, well, they come in all types... Thanks for the review!

FAVORITE COUSIN FOREVA - Oh, probably, eventually... I actually have plans for that in the very far away future, but not for a while. Thanks!

CHARMED-GREEK - Every time I see your pen name I think it's Charmed-geek. Oh, well. It isn't meant to be an insult, just a comment. Oh, and P/G moments? I don't know, I can't have too many, 'cause they're still in grade school and all. They can't have sex or anything, like the older ones can. Just like Phoebe and Billy can't. Well, they can, but I won't have them do that. They're too young. Thanks for the review!

CHARMEDANGEL429 - Thank you for the review!

PIPER+LEO4EVA - Thanks. What's the LOL?

OTHCHARMEDHPFREAK - Well, this is short, and I didn't update quickly. Grr... Thanks!

LILLYNILLY - So do I. Thanks!

FAITH KINGSLEY - I've never been to Hawaii either. WAHH! I'm just writing about it, 'cause I'd love to go there, and so would any other preteen/teen. Thanks!

PIPER&LEO4EVER - No, I didn't forget about it. Okay, maybe just a little bit, but this is what I get, huh? Did that make any sense? I hope it did. Oh, well. Thanks for the review!

Now, chapter four...

(Finally)

T:T:T:T

"What's happening? What's happening?"

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Andy, Leo, Billy, and Glenn were sitting in first class, getting ready for the big liftoff. In fact, they were the ONLY people sitting in first class. "What do you mean 'What's happening', Paige?" Billy asked, turning to the youngest girl. "**I MEAN WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING**?" Paige shouted, as the plane began rumbling a little bit. "Wait... Paige, have you ever been on a plane?" Prue asked, putting two and two together. "No." Paige said meekly, her voice still hinting panic. "You should have told us that before getting on the plane, Missy Paige!" Piper said. "I know, I know, sheesh!" Paige said, as the plane started going faster.

"That's why I have my flashlight in my pocket." The other seven rolled their eyes. "Of course!" Billy exclaimed. "You can't go anywhere without having that flashlight, can you, Paige?" Glenn asked teasingly. "Yeah, Paige. At least I have a lucky necklace!" Piper said, producing a silver chain with a small silver butterfly in the middle. "You have a lucky necklace?" Leo asked. "I didn't know that!" "Yeah, well, I wore it on That Friday, the night at the lake, AND that night at the house." Piper said, poking Leo in the chest.

"Agh! We're going faster!" Paige screamed, and covered her eyes. Glenn, who was sitting next to her, looked out of the window. Suddenly, everyone felt their ears pop, and Glenn said "Yes!" "What?" Andy asked. "We have taken liftoff!"

T:T:T

"Are we there yet?"

It was about two hours later, and it was quite a lot of time for a get-up-and-going group of kids and teens. "Geez, Glenn, could you be any more impatient?" Paige asked, hitting him lightly. "Hey!" Glenn yelled, and hit her back. "Jeez, you two, cut it out!" Piper yelled, and got back to making out with Leo. "Do you have any idea how long you guys have been doing that?" Prue asked, popping her head above the back of the couple's seats. Both Piper and Leo shook their heads, still holding onto each other closely. Andy, who popped his head up next to Prue's, check his watch. "You have officially been going at it for... when did you start?" he asked. "Um... we weren't fully up in the air, I think." Leo responded, and looked at Piper. The latter nodded in agreement. "That means... you've been at it for almost two hours!" Andy said, showing them his watch. The couple smiled. "We beat your record." Piper said, and blinked her eyes repeatedly. "Gee, I guess we'll have to try harder, Andy." Prue said, and looked towards her youngest sister, who grimaced in disgust.

To her surprise, though, Phoebe was just bopping her head to the music coming out of her iPod's headphones. "What you listenin' to?" Billy asked, standing in front of his girlfriend. Phoebe completely ignored him, and began singing:

"_Sister Psychic, won't you tell me:_

_Does it ever get better?_

_Can you really see the future?_

_Or just predict the weather?_

_Are we in our finest hour?_

_Or headed for disaster?_

_Just use your super powers..._

_And rescue me._"

By then, Billy had gotten so impatient that he paused the music. "Hey!" Phoebe shouted, glaring at her boyfriend. "I was listening to that!" "Oh, I didn't know." he responded sarcastically. "But, what were you singing to?" "Oh, Sister Psychic by Smash Mouth. It's an awesome song." Phoebe answered simply. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll get back to listening to my music." With that, Phoebe placed the headphones back on her head, and mouthed the words to, what seemed, a new song.

"Leave it to Phoebe to listen to song about 'super powers' and other kooky stuff." Piper said, standing right behind Billy. The other six kids had been attracted to the area by the shouting. "Yeah, but she's always believed in that kind of stuff." Billy pointed out. "Yeah, she has. Didn't she go to an occult shop last week?" Prue asked, turning to her two other sisters. Paige nodded. "Yeah. She got some funky herbs, candles, and some incense." "God, she's really taking this stuff seriously, isn't she?" Andy asked, looking at the other three Halliwell sisters. "Yeah, but everyone has their hobbies." Prue said, shrugging. "No matter how spooky they are." Glenn said, shuddering. Paige reached her leg over, and stepped on his foot.

"Jeezes, why do half the things I say give me bodily harm?" he asked. "Because you're an idiot?" Leo offered up, smiling. "Ha ha, very funny." Glenn said, rolling his eyes. "It's true. You're a complete and total idiot." Andy said, also smiling. "Thank you, Mister Redundant." Glenn said, and sat in his seat.

He pulled out his new iPod as well. "What are you doing?" Paige asked, sitting in her seat. It was right next to Glenn's. "Pulling out my music. If you guys are gonna insult me, I might as well not hang out with you." He hooked his earphones to the small music machine.

Piper walked over, and put her arm around Glenn. "Oh, you know we didn't mean it, little man." "See!" Glenn shouted, pointing at Piper. "She's even making fun of me about my height!" "Hey, I used to be short. Remember my growth spurt two years ago?" Leo asked. Glenn laughed at that. "Yeah, before then, you were shorter than the Halliwell sisters!" "HEY!" Prue, Piper, and Paige yelled, looking highly offended at that comment. Phoebe was still listening to her music, so she didn't pay attention.

T:T:T

Three hours later, Piper was basically the only one awake. The trip had tired everyone out, and they had all begun listening to music. Some of it must have been slow, as everyone who had drifted off to sleep quickly. But, Piper was happy that she was awake. She wouldn't be as jetlagged as the others.

She suddenly felt the plane drop. Fearing that something was malfunctioning, she gripped the sides of her seats; waiting for the pilot to tall everyone that something was going wrong, that the plane was crashing. But, when it dipped below the clouds, a completely different feeling covered her. She was in awe.

They were coming upon and island. A beautiful, natural island. There were scattered buildings, but there were still many trees, and magnificent beaches. They continued to descend, and she continued watching the entire land pass by underneath, gazing at it. She had barely ever been out of the city, much less another state. But, it seemed as if she were in another world. A wonderful world.

"Wow." Piper whispered, looking at everything. No matter how quietly she had spoken, she had woken up her boyfriend. He slowly leaned over to her, put his arm around her, and joined her in looking at everything. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Piper asked, turning towards her boyfriend. Leo looked out of the window, and then back at her. "It doesn't even compare to you." he said, and brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face. Piper blushed, but smiled. "You're so sweet." she whispered at him, and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. The couple then turned back to the beautiful landscape before them, taking in the sight.

T:T:T:T

AN: I know, I know a short chapter, and a stupid one. But, I promise you, I'm going to get into the plot soon! Please, please review! I know it sucked, but I love the reviews! Oh, and just in case you can't review, 'cause I replaced the chapter, please just say so when I update chapter 5! It would lend me condolences... The chapter title is after a song by Madonna!


End file.
